


a little more brave

by sheneedstobeprotected



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Knitting, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheneedstobeprotected/pseuds/sheneedstobeprotected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Madge are just friends. Best friends. Until Elena takes Madge on their first date to a Taylor Swift concert. Fluffy fluff involving dancing in the rain and general cuteness occurs.</p>
<p>Oneshot; fluffy silly adorable goodness all included!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more brave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift (one of many more to come) for my best friend SergeantPixie. She's written me so many lovely fics and I wanted to return the favor. This is based loosely on the song Fearless by Taylor Swift, it's one of my faves and so is this pairing. This is my first time writing a ship outside of Kelena so be gentle! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Madge couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. Going on a date. She’d had a crush on Elena for almost as long as she’d known her but they had only ever been friends. Best friends, but still. There were definitely moments where the line between friends and something more had been perhaps a bit blurry, but the line hadn’t yet been crossed. Not until Elena had surprised Madge one day with tickets to a Taylor Swift concert that very weekend.

“So it’s a date?” Elena asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

Madge’s eyes widened in surprise but smiled and without missing a beat replied, “A date. Absolutely.”

***

On the night of the concert, Madge knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She slipped into her favorite green eyelet dress and picked up her favorite necklace, a golden arrow, and clasped it around her neck. She was ready long before Elena was supposed to pick her up and her nerves were driving her crazy. In order to attempt to calm herself down, she took out her knitting and continued to work on a sweater she was making; though it was turning out more like a misshapen scarf and being nervous about her date was not helping. Neither was her cat Ducky, who was having a wonderful time playing with the loose yarn. Just as Madge was about to give up and start over, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her purse and stuffed her travel knitting pouch into it. She practically ran out of her room and nearly tripped over Ducky trying to get to the front of the house.

“Ducky, I’m so sorry are you okay?” she asked worried as she picked her cat up.

Once she confirmed that Ducky was indeed still in one piece, she let Ducky down. Ducky hesitated and then took off toward some unknown adventure. Madge took a breath, collected herself as best as she could and calmly walked to the door. Her hand shaking, she opened it and there Elena stood as gorgeous as ever.

“Hey you!” Elena said excitedly pulling Madge in for a hug before asking, “Ready to go?”

***

Once they were in the car and driving to the show, Madge couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at her friend beside her. Elena was wearing a red and white dress with lace detailing along the short sleeves and her long hair was wavy and loose, falling gently past her shoulders. She just was so beautiful. It was hard to look away at something that shone that brightly.

Elena took a look in the rearview mirror to check her makeup. Satisfied, she sighed, ran her hands through her hair and then stopped when she noticed Madge sneaking looks at her.

“What?” Elena asked, a smile appearing on her face.

“Nothing,” Madge breathed, shaking her head. “It’s just…You look really pretty tonight, Elena.”

Elena felt her heart flutter but she kept her composure. “Not as pretty as you though,” she teased. “Green is a beautiful color on you.”

Madge blushed and looked down quickly. When she looked up again a moment later she said, “Thanks,” and smiled at the other girl. Not just any girl. Her best friend. She’s on a date with her best friend, how did this happen? How did she get so lucky?

***

They got to their seats on the floor on the stadium just as the concert was starting. They had gotten stuck in traffic and hadn’t cared for the openers anyway, so Taylor was about to appear onstage. Elena reached for Madge’s hand in the dark, while lights from phones and the stars in the sky twinkled all around them.

“Is this okay?” Elena asked, concerned.

Madge interlaced their fingers and Elena took that as a triumphant “yes.” The lights dimmed and every now and then during her favorite parts of the songs Elena squeezed Madge’s hand, and every time she did, Madge felt a new spark of electricity starting from her fingertips and reaching down to her toes. It was a strange but thrilling sensation that she enjoyed immensely. The two girls danced and had a wonderful time singing along to their favorite songs, like no one else was even in the room (the normally reserved Madge didn’t even care that they were probably singing off key and very loudly).

***

_"There's something ‘bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement. You walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot..."_

The lyrics from one of the songs were repeating in Madge’s head as Madge and Elena walked back to the car after the show. Because they had gotten stuck in traffic and were extremely late, they had to park way in the back of the lot. By the time they got to the section Elena’s car was parked in, most of the other vehicles had already left. The pavement was wet and the clouds were dark in the night sky above them as the rain started up again. It was just drizzling but it was enough to lift Elena’s mood even higher.

Elena felt giddy from the concert high. It had been a long time since she’d felt so good for more than a few moments. She began to twirl around as she was walking. She liked the way her dress moved when she did, the way it floats about her body as if in water.

"What are you doing?" Madge asked, laughing at Elena.

"I love the rain," she answered, holding her hands up in the air and continuing to dance and skip until she came to a stop a few feet in front of the car. She turned around swiftly.

"Dance with me,” Elena said, suddenly serious and with a sense of urgency.

She held out her hand to Madge. Madge looked at her for a moment and smiled, then put her hand in Elena’s, as Elena’s arms wrapped around Madge, her hand settling on her lower back. They began to sway.

It didn't take long for Elena to decide she needed more contact. She pulled Madge closer as they continued to dance and move. Madge had never felt anything like this before. Not with anyone she’d ever been with. She was afraid but felt safe in Elena’s arms. The sound of the rain soothed Madge's nerves as she leaned in and kissed Elena without thought, hesitant and gentle. Madge pulled away and immediately regretted losing the contact with Elena's lips. She looked at Elena, wanting to know what she was thinking at this moment.

Elena’s eyes opened and she smiled. It was Elena who initiated the second kiss. Elena’s right hand moved from Madge’s, tracing up her arm and slowly down her side, finally settling on her hip. Her left hand followed suit and Madge put her hands around the back of Elena’s neck, pulling her closer. The rain was coming down harder and that only seemed to make their connection stronger. Like fate had brought them here to this very moment. This perfect, beautiful moment in time. After a minute, Madge pulled away, stopping to catch her breath.

Elena laughed, clutching Madge even tighter and said, “Let’s get you inside, I don’t want you to freeze to death.”

Madge never wanted to part from Elena, but reluctantly agreed as she felt herself shiver. Whether it was the cold or from Elena’s proximity, she didn't know.

***

When they got back to Madge’s house, Elena reached for Madge’s hand again and walked her down the stone path, and finally to the front door where they stood in the quiet of the night around them. The only audible sounds were of their breaths, in and out. In and out. After a few moments, Madge broke the silence that had settled in around them.

“I had a really great time tonight,” Madge said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Me too,” Elena agreed. “It was a lot of fun.” She smirked and traced circles on Madge’s arm. “Oh,” she added. “And the concert was great too.”

Madge’s smile grew bigger. She liked this side of Elena and didn't want the night to ever end. “I don’t know what you’re referring to Elena,” Madge said.

“No?” Elena asked, playing along, enjoying the moment.

Madge took a shallow breath, gathering her courage. “Maybe you should refresh my memory,” she said, hovering close to Elena’s lips.

Elena was more than willing to remind her as she closed the distance between them, kissing her one last time. As the rain started up again around them, they were oblivious to everything except each other and the possibilities that the night had opened up for them.


End file.
